1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system used for waterproofing strain gage elements when in place on a member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been desired to have some way of sealing a strain gage when it's placed on a member that is to be loaded, such as a flexure member of an extensometer. Moisture problems are well known, and on bonded strain gages that are commonly used in many applications, high humidity, or operation when immersed in water, will cause resistance breakdown between the gage and its mounting. The drift of the gages also becomes impossible to compensate for in such situations.
Strain gages have a wide usage in a number of applications, and in particular a strain gage extensometer such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,508 has cross flexure elements supporting the arms of the extensometer with strain gages mounted on such flexure elements. The strain on the specimen with which the extensometer is used causes a movement of the arms and a bending or flexing of the flexure elements.
The specific usage shown herein is for this type of extensometer modified to accept a longer flexure element or spring and having the waterproofing system of the present invention incorporated thereon.